Blame it All in the Drink
by yukiero
Summary: Never make her drunk. He is torn between what to believe. Okay, it went back to T but I still hope you will read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story originated from my sister but she is too lazy to write so she ask me if we could write it together. I really hope you will like it. We'll be waiting for reviews. Please tell us what you think. Thanks. Oh, we don't own anything only the plot of the story… Hehehe….

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_I learned the truth about this inexplicable feeling some time ago and after that, things began to change. I started to notice little things about her. And this nervy feeling seems to never leave me alone. Dreams about her started to visit me on most nights leaving me breathless. And the worst of all, the desire to keep her all to myself keeps on escalating that at times I can no longer contain it. If someone told me that loving could be this scary and all, I should've caught myself before I fell.._

"_L-U-F-F-Y~~"_ whined by the money loving navigator still clutching on her captain's neck. "Don't leave me," her voice teary while Ussop and Chopper tries to pull her away from Luffy.

"N-nami, let go," he said under gritted teeth. "Y-you're drunk. You need to sleep," struggling to untangle her arms around his neck.

"NO, I'm not!" she shouted in a slurry voice. "You are just saying that so you can leave and see that pretty empress of yours." Pouting at the thought with a hint of jealousy laced in her voice.

The crew only watched in amusement at their navigator's public display of drunken affection towards their cornered captain who is obviously at loss of what to do.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" blaming the tanukai who is also pulling the other leg of Nami.

"Wh-what? It wasn't my fault!" he shot back.

"You're the one who challenged her in drinking it."

Ussop grimaced at Chopper's words as the cause of all this replayed on his head.

~oOo~oOo~

"Are you sure about this Ussop?!" the small doctor asked still sceptical about the plan.

"Yeah. It won't be problem. Now quit blabbering and help me." replied the long nosed sniper.

"O-okay.." responded the tanukai, doubt still lingering in him.

Hours after that and thousands of failures they finally come up with the final product. The strongest liquor ever made... or according to Ussop.

"Yeppei! It's done! Yes! Yes!" shouted Chopper in complete joy.

"I told you right? Nothing is impossible with The great Ussop-sama." Bragged Ussop.

"B-but…..Ussop…"

"What?" frowning at the doctor's worried face.

"Who will drink it?"

Ussop just grinned at him and said," Leave it to me." then he ran off outside down the deck.

His sweat dropped as he waited for the answer. He gulped, his eyes focused on her lips waiting what word will come out from it.

"No." she said bluntly.

"EEEHHHHHH!" the duo exclaimed.

"But Nami…." Ussop started.

"No is no. and I don't have time for your little games or whatever it is." Shooing them away with her hand.

"What'll we do now?" whispered Chopper.

Ussop just shrugged his shoulders, almost giving up.

_Lightbulb._

"Hey, Nami. I'm gonna ask you something." asked Ussop .

"If it's about that stupid little game of yours again. Forget it." she answered. Not looking up from the book she is reading.

"No. no. it's not about that." shaking his head.

"Okay. Out with it then." she replied, irritated.

"What do you like most in this world?"

Nami just looked at him as if he was stupid. Sighing she answered, "Mikan and money, of course."

"Then since you love money… I'm gonna make you a deal. It's a drinking contest." Holding out a bottle filled a colorless liquid. "I'll pay you 200, 000, 000 if I lost but you pay me back if you lost."

The navigator grin, there is no way she can loss if it's a drinking contest. On the other hand Ussop is congratulating himself for thinking such way. He get to make Nami drink to test the subject and if he wins he can loss some of his dept to her. Now, let the drinking contest begin.

~oOo~oOo~

Ussop let go of sigh as the present brought him back. The navigator still clinging to Luffy and him and Chopper struggling to detach her from him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That is all for chapter one. Hope you like it. Please review. Thanks reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I know I just upload this story a few days ago. We never expect that there will be reviews. We really appreciate the reviews. Thanks guys. The first chapter was written by my sister and this chapter is written by me. Honestly this is my fist time writing a rated T so I hope you will understand if it's not that good.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_My heart is beating so fast with her closeness to me. I can feel her hands cling to me and her tempting scent. Does she know how much I like the way she calls my name? Or how her scent seems to entice me and made me loss my control? How I long to be touch and be touch by her? I can feel how her body fits perfectly against mine. It's so perfect that it's scaring me that I might loss my control._

"Oi, Nami. Stop it already," Ussop said, completely frustrated.

"WHAT?" she said with a growl.

The two can feel their hair standing on edge under her scary glare. They gulped and waited for the inevitable. Just like they expected. Seconds after, the duo looked like rugged dolls lying on her feet, their body limped and broken. Hearing a sob, they turned towards the source and found Nami crying?

"Why are you being so mean?" trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Why are you trying to keep me away from Luffy when I just wanted to be with him." pained expression filling her unfocused brown eyes.

"N-Nami.." whispered Luffy, his heart beating fast after hearing her words. 'Does she mean that? She wants to be with me? Or maybe it's just the effect of liquor she drank,' he thought.

Nami turned to him, her eyes pleading. Like a cat pleading to be pampered.

"L-luffy?" she asked meekly.

"Y-yeah?" he sounds a bit unsure.

"Do you hate me?" her voice watery.

"Wh-" he stammered in surprise. He just blinked back at her, not knowing how to answer. He looked around, to his crew and found them staring at him intently waiting for him to answer the question.

His face growing warm, he stammered for an answer.

"O-of course I don't," now averting his gaze from the navigator.

"Then you like me?" this time her voice sounds hopeful.

"Wha? I… I," he's completely unsure if he should say it. If she is her right state of mind he can say it with no worries since she will take it in a different way. But now, the way she asks the question holds a different meaning. "Nami, I do.. I can't.."

"You do hate me," Nami said again sobbing. "You like that empress more than me. She was with you two whole years and then she's so pretty and..and.." she's hiccupping her words.

Why does she keep saying that empress? Is there something about Hancock?

"No, no. it's not that," he panic, walking towards her he hold her shoulder. "I don't like her more than you. Of course I like you."

"Then you love," she smiles her mood completely change. "You love me more than her," this time she hugs him again, she looks completely relieve.

Saying that the crew is surprise is an understatement. They don't know how to react to that. To Luffy, it feels like he was force to confess his feelings with even saying directly his feelings.

"Come on Nami," Luffy tries to break the awkward moment. "You need to sleep it off."

"You'll sleep with me?" she asks sweetly with a smile as he carries her on his arms. Hearing no answer from him she pouted. "I don't want to sleep if you're not sleeping with me," she started to throw a fit on his arms.

How much more can he take? Does this girl even know what she's asking for? He may be naïve and childish but he is a man too. A man with desires wants and needs. The crew only watch in silent as their captain enters the women's quarter. They did not dare move since they are afraid that they will be pummelled by their navigator if they intervene.

"There you just go to sleep," Luffy put Nami down on her bed and covers her with her blanket. "I'll leave you."

"No!" Nami whined. "I want to sleep with you."

"Nami I can't," he argues. "You are being stubborn like a kid."

This time Nami wails, tears come running down her cheeks at his words. She sniffs and hiccupped. Luffy immediately tried to comfort her.

"Is that why you like her more than me? Because I'm just like a kid and she's a woman?" she sniffs. "You won't sleep with me because I'm now just a kid to you. You won't even give a goodnight kiss or a hug but you give her those. I even do my best during those two years so that you will notice me but..but you look at me like a kid."

"Nami," he is utter shock hearing that from her. "I don't give her a hug or a kiss. If I give you a hug will you go to sleep?"

Nami hiccupped and nodded. She wipes the tears from her eyes. Without complains Luffy hug her, put his chin on top of her head. He feels her hug him back, but tighter.

"Where's my kiss?" she ask like a child a moment later.

Stain red run across Luffy's face at her question. With his beating heart he leans to kiss her on her forehead.

"No!" she whines again. "I don't want it there. I want it here."

Much to Luffy's surprise Nami push her lips against his. He can taste her sweetness, her scent flooding his system and the softness of her skin made him go wild. He can't take it anymore, his hands moving on their own as he held her head to support the kiss. He can feel her hands moving and lock around his neck making the kiss deeper. Loving the kiss, their lungs gave in much to their dismay. Catching their breath Nami look intently to Luffy's eyes as if pleading then stuck her tongue and smile.

"Hahaha… I got you," she smiles sheepishly. Licking her lips she grins.

He just stares at her in disbelief. If she keeps doing this, he doesn't know how much longer he can keep this up. Making it worse she's not helping him, with her pouting like that is enough to say that she's teasing him. Putting her finger on her lip, she looks at him pleadingly.

"I like it," her voice soft almost tempting. "I want more."

He can't think; his mind can't process of what his body is doing. Capturing her lips again, deepening the kiss, holding her closer to him while his free hand took the liberty of touching and feeling her. He was hoping that she will do something to stop him but to his dismay she's only fuelling his desire with her moans and responds to him. She's not resisting, she's accepting him wholly, and surrendering herself to his touches, kisses and needs and making it worse she likes it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Since me and my sister agreed that I will write the good part and she will write the intimate part. Only that I will be the one to make the mood so I hope the mood is good enough to make way for something more since I'm not really good at this. I admit it even though its kind an embarrassing. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry if there are some errors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **First of all thanks for the reviews.I know you might be wondering why it turn back to T. Let me explain. My sister lost the document of chapter three and she is too lazy to type it all over again. Then she just told that it will just remain as T. That is also the reason of the late update. Hope you will understand.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_If only I know what a simple kiss can do then I shouldn't have tried doing it. Looking at her now makes me wonder if this all but a dream. If is it, then I hope I will never wake up. Hearing those words from her awaken my hidden desire. Is she giving me hope? But I don't want to hope for nothing and awaken a monster inside me. But wanting her right now is clearly what I can think at this very moment. My desire to monopolize her is awakened._

Nami begun to get impatient after the kiss, she starts tugging his shirt and clawing his back. Luffy only smile against her skin as he continue to trail kisses on her neck as his free hand touches her curves every places his hand can reach. Her moans and groans entice him to go further and satisfy both of their desire.

"I..I want more," Nami moan with a hint of whine as she tries to take off Luffy's shirt to feel more of his skin. "Luffy…Luffy… I want…need Luffy."

"Nami," he whispers against her ear as he allows her to take off his shirt. He saw her grin as she successfully takes off his shirt enjoys herself watching his bare skin.

"Luffy," she moans as she touches his strong muscled chest down to his abs and divert towards his back. "Please kiss me."

He kisses her, loving her soft lips and enjoys her soft touches. Her every touch leaves a trail of fire on his bare skin that it feels so good. But behind his mind tries to argue that he shouldn't continue further. Summoning all his will, he tries to free himself from her hands, he holds her shoulder to stop her from what she is doing. Looking at her now all flush red and heaving in every breath is tempting him.

"Nami," his voice almost fails him. His breathing uneven and he can feel the rise of his blood in a certain part of his body as well as his beating heart but he shakes his head. "We shouldn't. You are not in your proper mind."

"No!" Nami fling herself to him in a hug pressing her chest against his, making him redder. "I don't want to. It's been always Luffy. It's been always Luffy that I love. I love you."

"Nami," his voice barely audible from shock. "But..I.."

"You don't love me?" Nami look at him with teary eyes almost pleading. "Please, love me."

"I…I.." he can't say it. Looking at her pleading eyes made him feel guilty. Taking a deep breath he smiles lovingly to her. "I love you too."

Upon hearing his words she kisses him full of want and need. Cling to him like he is her life. He slowly pushes her to bed not breaking the kiss. He can't deny her, he can't deny his needs of her and he can't deny his feelings to her. He will just live at this very moment not thinking the consequence of tomorrow. Wanting her now is what he will ever think of. After all he's a man with need and it is clear in this situation of what he needs.

…

The crew outside thought in wonder what could be happening inside.

"Do you think Luffy is okay?" Ussop ask Chopper.

"I know," Chopper agreed. "But I'm scared she will hit as again. I mean she's very aggressive, she keeps clinging on Luffy."

"Just let them be," Robin said, putting her book on the table. "Luffy knows how to handle Nami. Besides, I believe Nami needed this."

The crew look at her with confusion. Robin's smile is always a mystery to them.

"But I need to look at her pants," Brook laugh, completely oblivious of the situation.

"You just don't know how to read the mood do you," Franky glared at him.

"Anyway just let be," Zoro close his eye to sleep.

"I'll just prepare something for Nami-swan when she wakes," Sanji left, walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" Ussop turn to him. "Are you not going in there?"

Ussop was hoping that at least Sanji will intervene knowing it's about Nami.

"Why should I?" he ask him coolly. "Like Robin-swan said they both need this."

Ussop and Chopper only look at Sanji in confusion. They just stare at the rest of the crew, they seem to be undisturbed by the situation. Are they missing something?

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is all I got for you. I really hope you like it. Sorry about the errors though if I did miss something. If you say you are not satisfied with this I can assure you the feelings is mutual. Hope to see you next time. Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **My sister completely left me to write this story. Sigh…~ That is why I hope you will bear with me. Thanks for the favourites and follows by the way. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** If I own anything right now then Luffy will be the Pirate King and married to Nami. But too bad I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Knowing that you did not remember anything made me sad. Being beside you is enough to give me pain. If ever you remember will you accept me? My beating heart that holds the good and bad inside me, will you still take a peek?_

Morning came and everything is back to normal as if never happened will in Nami's case of course. She did not remember anything the night before and the crew did not push their luck in trying to make her remember. But Ussop is still worried about their captain, after understanding the strange behaviour of his crewmates the night before. He wants to do something but what? Looking at his captain who is sitting on the figure head in silent, he knows something is wrong.

"Neh, Chopper," he called the attention of the reindeer beside him. "I wonder what's wrong with Luffy?"

"Aah, I'm worried too. Even thought he still laugh with us I can feel something is wrong," the reindeer answered. "What happened between him and Nami?"

The sharpshooter just let out a sigh in defeat. Honestly he is not sure what happened after the door was close in the woman's quarter last night but he did notice Luffy did not sleep on his bed.

"Stop worrying you two," a voice made them turn around to see Sanji carrying some treats. "He will figure it out."

"I wish I could ask Nami what happened last night," Ussop stated. "But she doesn't have a memory of it."

"She was so drunk last night that she is not aware," Chopper agreed. "The brew must have been so strong."

"Why did you make such drink anyway?" Sanji glared at them.

"You see…Ahhh…We want to create a new weapon," Ussop sweated as he answered. "We just did not expect that she will drink the whole thing."

"Well maybe that drink did help in some way," Sanji shrugged. "Then I need to serve my ladies. Melloriene~"

…

Nami and Robin sat quietly on their chair enjoying the food made by Sanji. Robin is busy reading her book and Nami is still suffering from her hung over.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Robin asked her friend. "You've been rubbing your head for quite a while now."

"It's okay. I'm fine, it's just that I'm missing something last night," Nami let out a sigh in frustration. "I feel like something very important happened last night."

"What made you say that?" she feels intrigue at the moment. 'Did she remember anything?'

"I don't know but I feel so good when I woke up even though my head hurts," a bit of longing appeared on her eyes. "I feel like I woke up from a very good dream. It feels so good that I want to remember it."

"I see," Robin just smiled fully knowing what she meant by that. "Did you remember any detail of your dream?"

"Hmm… It's not that vivid but I feel…" Nami stopped in midsentence as she remembered something. Her face turned red when she remembered someone touching her, kissing her and taking her. Somehow it feels so real that she not sure if it is really a dream.

"Feels what Nami?" Robin asked again with a smile. She feels quite confident of what happened.

"Ohh…Ahhh…Nothing," Nami answered with crimson face. 'What should I do? Somehow it feels so real.'

But then a bigger question enters her mind. Even if it's a dream who was the guy who had ravished her in her dream? How he had hold her is full of love and treated her like precious thing. Just who is that man?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I believe this enough for chapter 4. Thanks for reading and please review. It really helps me a lot in writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I want to finish this as soon as possible. I have many stories to write. I've been slacking long enough, too lazy to write anything. Anyway, I'll be trying to finish this story ASAP. Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing.

* * *

_My mind is confused. Those memories hunt me down and confused of which to believe, the reality or that distant memory? But one thing is certain; I want it all to be real. _

~oOo~oOo~

Nami keep tossing on her bed. After remembering the pieces of memory that night, she somehow feels the light touches lingering in her skin. It feels like the touches are ghost, hunting her body and hating to admit; crave for it. Somehow she wished it's not a dream, but where can she find such dreamy intimacy that claims her innocence; but only in dreams. (**A/U:** Robin changed the sheets after Luffy left considering its wet with perspiration she doesn't want Nami to catch a cold. So the evidence had been destroyed. Before Luffy left he dressed her first of course.)

"Damnit!" Nami sat up. "Maybe it's almost my time of the month that is why I feel like this. I hate these hormones."

Sure enough she had been feeling some pain in her body lately. So maybe that's the reason of all this.

…

Luffy keep staring at the ceiling. He can't sleep; the events today keep playing in his mind. He saw when she woke up; completely clueless of what happened last night as if it was just a dream to her. But to him it's all real or perhaps that is what he wants to believe. Those words that she keep repeating to him that night, the look in her eyes that is full of love; all seems like a distant fantasy that he created. She doesn't show all those things but he silently hope she will. He knows that she will never say it in reality but he wonders if she will remember. How will she take it? He doesn't know what to believe anymore.

"You're confusing me, Nami," Luffy murmured as he closed his eyes.

He wonders' what if he did not leave her side that night? Will it still be the same? But he doesn't want her to regret something she doesn't want. The only thing that he regretted is that he had taken advantage in her drunken state. He feels like he's the worst.

…

Days passed but the doctor and the sniper can still sense the awkwardness between the captain and navigator. Will it's more like Luffy is acting strange around Nami, only a little bit. They both wonder if the rest of the crew did not notice or they are just ignoring it. Seeing the longing mixed with sadness in the eyes of their captain every time he looked at the orange headed girl rises their interest of what had happened. The reason perhaps is because it all started with the drink they made.

"It really starts to bug me up," Ussop informed Chopper. "And the fact that the crew doesn't seem to notice or pretended that they didn't."

"Yeah, I know," Chopper nodded in agreement.

"If only we can extract information from someone," Ussop rubbed his chin in thought. "If only we can ask Nami or Luffy about it."

"Ahhh… I got it," Chopper clapped his hoves. "I found a way how we can ask Nami."

"Really Chopper?" Ussop smiled in excitement. "How?"

"But we need some ingredients," Chopper answered in delight. "But we need to buy it."

"Land Ho!" both of them looked ahead and noticed an island coming in sight. Just in time to move their plan.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I still hope you like it. Tell me what you think. I kind a feel bad for Luffy since I made him appear like a person who takes advantage if given a chance. I hope you won't hate him in the way I wrote him.


End file.
